United Nations Star ☆
United Nations Star ☆ jest utworem końcowym w grze Gakuen Hetalia Portable na PSP. Zaśpiewali ją: Katsuyuki Konishi (Ameryka), Noriaki Sugiyama (Anglia), Masaya Onosaka (Francja), Yasuhiro Takato (Rosja) oraz Yuki Kaida (Chiny). Tekst piosenki (kanji) 全: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　バラバラだって☆連 米: ｢やる時はやるぞー!!!｣ 全: 勢いにまかせて 英: ah- 英仏: ah- 英仏中: ah- 英仏中露: ah- 米: ドゥルッフー!!! 仏: エッフェル塔から ma sherie,Bonjour(ﾏｼｪﾘ･ﾎﾞﾝｼﾞｭｰﾙ/こんにちは可愛い人) 中: 黄砂に吹かれて大家好(ﾀﾞｰｼﾞｬｰﾊｵ/みなさんこんにちは) 露: 君はマトリョーシカ？　Здравствуйте(ｽﾞﾄﾞｩﾗｰｽﾄｳﾞｨﾁｪ/こんにちは) 米: ｢ここはHelloだろ―――！｣ 英: ｢クイーンズイングリッシュで発音しろよ！｣ 米: ｢なんだとー！英語と言えばアメリカ英語だなんだぞ！？｣ 英: いつでも紳士的な俺だ 中: 人口 露: 面積 中露: 一番ある/なんだ (仏: ｢野暮はすぐでしゃばる　芸術とか、分かってる？｣) 米: 俺が世界で！世界が俺さ☆！ (英仏がなんか呆れた感じで言ってる。) 米: ｢まあまあみんな！言いたいことはこの際おいといて、 　　たまには音楽で語り合ってみるのもいいんじゃないか？ 　 　　どうだ？斬新だろ？ 　　うん、我ながらNICE IDEA! 流石俺！ 　　よし!!!サビいくぞ―――！！｣ 全: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　　バラバラだって☆連合 　 とりあえずは☆連合　腹をさぐりあって 　 うわべだけは融合☆　競演して友好？ 　 たまには皆で協調　ゆるぎない絆 仏: ｢・・・なぁんて、あるわけないだろー？ったく・・｣ 英: ｢ない｣ 露: ｢だよねー｣ 米: ｢全ては俺のため！！！｣ 米: ジャンクなソースがエネルギー 中: 食は私に｢任せるある！｣ 英: ｢まあ・・・その、あれだ・・・｣ 露: ｢うふふふ｣ 米: ｢ハンバーガー食べてー元気だせって！｣ 英: ｢でるか！！！！｣ 仏: まあまあ、みなさん　食については一旦おいといて 全: 手と手を取り合って 米: ｢ひいては、俺のためだろー！｣ 英: ｢ぉおおおいぃい！｣ 仏: ｢おいおい・・・｣ 全: いつも通り☆集合　不満だって☆集合 　 とりあえずは集合☆　本日の議題は？ 　 もしかして☆友情　それなりに上々？ 中: ｢実際は不協和音もいいとこある｣ 米: ｢そーかぁー？ 　　んー　まあ細かいことは気にすんなって☆｣ 英: ｢大体さー　なんでお前がメインボーカルなんだよ｣ 米: ｢そりゃーＨＥＲＯの宿命っていうか　君なんかにまかせらんないっていうか　世界が俺を求めてるんだよね！｣ 英: ｢あ――！だー!!!もう黙れッ！｣ 仏: ｢おいおい・・・そこのお二人さん、 　　俺のソロを邪魔しないでくれよ？｣ 中: ｢我のドラと太鼓が要あるよ！ 　　みんなわかてないあるねー｣ 露: ｢うふふふ・・・君もね。｣ 全: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　バラバラだって☆連合 　 とりあえずは☆連合　腹を探りあって 　 うわべだけは融合☆　競演して友好？ 中: ｢なんだかんだ・・・意外と我たちうまくいってるあるね｣ 全: 頼りになる仲間 露: ｢本当にそうかなぁ？｣ 米: ｢俺こそNO.1!!!!｣ 仏: ｢結局そこかよ！｣ 英: ｢ばーか！ばーか！｣ 露: ｢やっぱりね　うふっ｣ 中: ｢結局こうなるあるね・・・｣ 米: ｢ＨＡ－！ＨＡＨＡＨＡＨＡ！｣ Tekst piosenki (romaji) Wszyscy: Atsumae chae ba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Ameryka: "Yaru toki ha, yaru zo!!!" Wszyscy: Ikioi ni makasete! Anglia: Ah Anglia & Francja: Ah Anglia, Francja & Chiny: Ah Anglia, Francja, Chiny & Rosja: Ah Ameryka: "Duruffu ~!!!" Francja: Efferu tou kara Ma cherie, bonjour! Chiny: Kousa ni fuka re te Dàjiā hǎo~! Rosja: Kimi ha Matroyoshika? Здравствуйте (Zudorasutoviche) Ameryka: "Koko ha Hello daro ~!" Anglia: "Queen's English de hatsuon shito yo!" Ameryka: "Nandato!!! Eigo to ie ba Amerika eigo da nanda zo!?" Anglia: Itsudemo shinshi teki na ore da~ Chiny: Jinkou Rosja: Menseki Chiny: -ichi ban aru / Rosja: -ichi ban da (Francja: "Yabo ha sugu deshabaru geijutsu toka, wakatteru?") Ameryka: Ore ga sekai de! Sekai ga ore ☆ sa ! (Eifutsu ga nanka akireta kanji de i~tsu teru.) Ameryka: "Maa maa minna! Ii tai kotoha kono sai oitoite! Tama ni ha ongaku de katari atte miru no mo iin ja nai ka? Douda? Zanshin daro? Un, ware nagara NICE IDEA! Sasuga ore! Yosh!!! Sabi ikuzo ~~!!" Wszyscy: Atsumae chaeba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Toriaezu ha ☆ rengou! Hara wo saguri atte Uwabe dake ha yuugou ☆ Kyouen shite yuukou? Tama ni ha mina de kyouchou, yurugi nai kizuna Francja: "Naante, aru wake nai daro~? Ttaku..." Anglia: "Nai" Rosja: "Da yo ne~?" Ameryka: "Subete ha ore no tame!!!" Ameryka: Janku na sosu ga enerugi~ Chiny: Shoku ha watashi ni "makaseru aru!" Anglia: "Maa ... sono, are da ..." Rosja: "Ufufufu~" Ameryka: "Hamburger tabete ~ genki dasette!" Anglia: "Deru ka!!!!" Francja: Maa maa, minasan Shoku ni tsuite ha ittan oitoite Wszyscy: Te to te wo tori atte! Ameryka: "Hiiteha, ore no tame daro!" Anglia: "Ooooiiii!!" Francja: "Oioi ..." Wszyscy: Itsumo toori ☆ shuugou! Fuman datte ☆ shuugou! Toriaezu ha shuugou ☆ Honjitsu no gidai ha? Moshikashite ☆ yuujou! Sorenari ni joujou? Chiny: "Jissai ha fukyouwaon moi itoko aru!" Ameryka: "Souka? Nn...maa komaka ikoto ha kini sunnatte ☆" Anglia: "Daitai sa, nande omae ga mein bokaru nanda yo?" Ameryka: "Sorya, HERO no shukumei tteiu ka kimi nanka ni makase ran naitte iuka sekai ga ore wo motome terundayone?!" Anglia: "AH!! Mou damare!!!" Francja: "Oi oi... soko no o futari san Ore no soro wo jama shi nai de kure yo?" Chiny: "Watashi no dora to taiko ga you aru yo! Minna waka te nai aru ne..." Rosja:'' "Ufufufu... kimi mo ne?"'' Wszyscy: Atsumae chaeba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Toriaezu ha ☆ rengou! Hara wo saguri atte Uwabe dake ha yuugou ☆ Kyouen shite yuukou? Chiny:'' "Nandakanda... igai to ware tachi umaku itteru aru ne?"'' Wszyscy: Tayori ni naru nakama! Rosja: "Hontou ni sou kanaa?" Ameryka: "Ore koso NO.1!!!!" Francja: "Kekkyoku soko kayo!" Anglia: "Baka Baka!!!!!" Rosja: "Yappari ne? Ufufu" Chiny: "Kekkyoku kou naru aru ne..." Ameryka: HA-!HAHAHAHA! Tłumaczenie Wszyscy: 'Zgromadzeni w sojuszu! Nawet rozdzieli, jesteśmy w sojuszu! '''Ameryka: '"Zacznę, kiedy ty zaczniesz!~" '''Wszyscy: Idąc z prądem! Anglia: '''Ach! '''Anglia & Francja: '''Ach! '''Anglia, Francja & Chiny: '''Ach! '''Anglia, Francja, Chiny & Rosja: '''Ach! '''Ameryka: '''Duruffu!!!~ '''Francja: Z Wieży Eiffla - Ma cherie, Bonjour(fr.) Moja droga, cześć!! Chiny: Podmuchy złocistego piasku - Dàjiā hǎo(chin.) Cześć wszystkim!!~ Rosja: Jesteś jak matrioszka - Здравствуйте(ros.) Cześć. Ameryka: "To jest Hello!~" Anglia: '"Myślałem, że już ci mówiłem, abyś używał angielskiego Królowej!" '''Ameryka: '"Co?! Jaka jest różnica między brytyjskim a amerykańskim angielskim?" '''Anglia: Zawsze zachowuję się jak dżentelmen~ Chiny: '''Obszar- '''Rosja: '''Zaludnienia- '''Chiny & Rosja: Jest największy! (Francja: Nie narzucaj rzeczy takich jak sztuka niewyrafinowana, zrozumiano?") Ameryka: Jestem światem! Świat jest mną! (Jestem zdumiony, że jest tutaj coś po angielsku i francusku.) Ameryka: '''"Hej, ludziska! Mam coś do powiedzenia! Nie byłoby fajnie tak gadać raz na jakiś czas z muzyką w tle? Co o tym myślicie? Dobre, no nie? Mm, to mój NICE IDEA! Jak można się po mnie spodziewać! Okej! Refren, lecimy! '''Wszyscy: Zgromadzeni w sojuszu! Nawet rozdzieli, jesteśmy w sojuszu! Od teraz, jesteśmy sojuszem! Poczuj naszą odwagę! Wyglądając na zjednoczonych! Wyglądając jak przyjaciele! Współpracując ze sobą raz na jakiś czas! To nierozerwalna więź! Francja: "Taka rzecz tak naprawdę by się nie zdarzyła, no nie? Jacie..." Anglia: "Nope." Rosja: "Prawda?" Ameryka: "Wszystko jest ze względu na mnie!" Ameryka: Niezdrowe żarcie jest źródłem energii!~ Chiny: Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, zostaw wszystko mnie, aru! Anglia: Cóż... To... To jest... Rosja: Ufufufu! Ameryka: Zjedz hamburgera, a poczujesz się lepiej! Anglia: Idź precz!!!! Francja: No, no, kochani, odnośnie jedzenia, odłóżmy je teraz na bok~ Wszyscy: Łącząc nasze ręce! Ameryka: '''Ostatecznie wszystko jest ze względu na mnie, no nie? '''Anglia: "Heeeej!" Francja: "Hej, hej...." Wszyscy: 'Zawsze ta sama grupa! Nawet jeśli narzekamy, że jesteśmy grupą! Na razie jesteśmy grupą! Aktualny porządek dzienny! Możliwe, że to przyjaźń? Jeśli tak, to jest najwspanialsza! '''Chiny: '"Zastanawiam się, czy brak harmonii jest dobry, aru..." 'Ameryka: '"Czyżby? Hmm... Lepiej się tym nie martwić!" 'Anglia: '"A tak przy okazji, czemu to ty jesteś głównym wokalistą?" 'Ameryka: '"No, dlatego że bycie HERO jest moim przeznaczeniem, mam na myśli, że muszę bronić świat, a oprócz tego, to nie mógłbym zostawić tego dla was, no nie?" '''Anglia: "Ach! Zamknij się!" Francja: '''"Ej, ej! Ta dwójka przerywa moje solo!" '''Chiny: "I mój gong i perkusję, aru! Wszyscy są tacy podzieleni..." Rosja: '''"Ufufu! A ty nie?" '''Wszyscy: Zgromadzeni w sojuszu! Nawet rozdzieli, jesteśmy w sojuszu! Od teraz, jesteśmy sojuszem! Poczuj naszą odwagę! Wyglądając na zjednoczonych! Wyglądając jak przyjaciele! Chiny: "Jakoś... jesteśmy zadziwiająco w tym dobrzy!" Wszyscy: Jesteśmy niezawodnymi przyjaciółmi! Rosja: '''"Zastanawia mnie, czy to prawda?" '''Ameryka: "Na pewno jestem NR 1!!!!!!" 'Francja: '"Więc mimo to nadal z tym jesteś!" 'Anglia: '"Idiota! Idiota!" 'Rosja: '"Wiedziałem. Ufufu!" 'Chiny: '"Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy..." 'Ameryka: '"Ha -! HAHAHAHA!!" Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:USA Kategoria:Anglia Kategoria:UK Kategoria:Wielka Brytania Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Inne utwory Kategoria:Piosenka